Hindrance
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Could there be anything more annoying than Izaya? Probably not. Probably not. IzayaxShizuo
1. An incomprehensible event

_**Hey, Guys! My first Shizaya! I absolutely adore this couple! I hope you enjoy this story! I wrote it especially for you **_

**Shizuo's POV**

I dread the day you were born, if you were actually born. A non-human such as you and me, for that matter, can live as long as we please. Separately.

As soon as you lay your foot an inch near me, I feel the urge to kill you. As soon as I smell your overpowering stench, I feel the urge to kill you. As soon as I hear your satisfied snicker, I feel the urge to kill you.

Need I go on?

I have become a psychopath. One of which has the urge, no…the need, to kill you.

"Izaya."

As much as I tried to avoid you, you appear ten times as quick. I hate your guts. I hate how you think you're always righ-

BAM!

Izaya's shoes sounded as he jumped on the roof of a building.

"Oh sorry, Shizu-chan. Did I interrupt your wide-eyed beauty sleep?" Izaya asked teasingly.

I swear a vein almost burst on my forehead.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed.

Izaya smirked. He thinks I'm amusing.

He sighed and shook his head. "That's no way to treat a dear friend. And it even sounded like you were missing me, mumbling aloud like that. 'Izaya this and Izaya that'. Am I that attractive?" Izaya asked in an uncharacteristic way, almost seducing me.

I tried to shake off that thought. "Me find you attractive? You must've gone crazy!"

Izaya leaped to the pillar where I was sitting and I reflexively jolted backwards, falling down. As I fell, a groan escaped my lips. I hit the ground hard.

A smirking Izaya lurked over me and I sat up straight.

Izaya pretended to pout. "Do you want to get rid of me that much?"

I glared at him.

Izaya's face lit up. "Hmm…Let's play a game, Shizu-chan. You'll love this one."

"I'm not in the mood for any more of your fucking games!" I screamed. I stood, wiping the dust off of my clothes.

Izaya tsk-ed me and said: "Shh, darling. The neighbours will hear." He winked and disappeared.

Where'd he-

"Boo." Izaya whispered behind me and I jerked. Before I turned around, he gave my neck a long lick. I grunted before swinging my arms in that direction. He's gone again.

As I turned, lips crashed into mine. It lingered a few seconds before reality struck me. Splitting apart, as if on cue, we both stared at each other, completely frazzled.

"Well…" Izaya started. "Our love/hate relationship escalated quickly, don't you think?" Izaya asked teasingly, but blushed bright red.

I couldn't even utter a word. He felt the awkward silence grow and decided that it was a good time to leave.

My fingers glided over the lips that were overtook only moments ago by him.

His lips were soft…for a guy anyway.

I would've chased him by now. What's wrong with me? I walked slowly down an alleyway, trying hard to figure out what the hell just happened.

He probably just pulled a prank, because it's 'hilarious' seeing me freak out over something he did. I sat down in the alley, trying so hard not to think about it. It's so embarrassing! A stupid half-wit stole my first kiss!

I didn't come from a place where we showed affection for one another in any way. So this was definitely a first. Although…I guess affection wasn't the reason.

I let shock take me over and my mind was over clouded with thoughts of Izaya. _His soft warm lips against mine. I can just imagine the heat inside his mouth_…

"NO! Stop it!" I screamed softly, but somehow high-pitched.

Why would he do that?

Was it an accident?

No, if it were, then what was that freaky lick on my neck about?

"It's just a joke." I finally decided.

I stood and I saw a figure move at the other side of the alley. Startled, I tried to see who or what it was.

"Shi-Shizu-chan?" Izaya's voice echoed and he cleared his voice, pretending that that's the reason for stuttering.

I just grunted in response. He smiled.

"You were really cute just now, mumbling to yourself. Tell me. Were you thinking about how it would be with me?" Izaya asked seductively.

I gave an oh-fuck-no expression and began to walk away.

I heard him mumbling something about me being cute.

"The fuck? It's an insult to all guys!"

"Guys? But Shizu-chan…You're my _girl_." Izaya said with a serious face and walked over to me.

My mind almost exploded. What? I am so flabbergasted. What is he trying to do? Why aren't I moving?

Izaya hung his arm around my neck and stared at me. His other hand went to my shirt and he gently slid his soft hands over my chest.

His hand stopped moving and he chuckled.

"Your heart's beating really fast. Are you okay?" Izaya stared at me intently.

I didn't answer, or rather, I couldn't.

"Do you want me to help you?" Izaya asked, opening the buttons of my shirt.

I pushed him away with force.

"Don't fuck with me! Your joke has gone far enough!"

"Mmm. All I heard was '…fuck…me'. Well, if you insist, Shizu-chan."

He stuck the knife through a sensitive part on my shoulder, striking a nerve, paralyzing me. I fell to the ground with a thud.

Fuck. He's probably going to hack me into pieces with that little knife of his. I turned my head, with gravity helping me, so that he wouldn't see the defeat in my eyes. Izaya grabbed my face and smirked, while sitting down on top of me.

"You're so cute, Shizu-chan."

With a lot of trouble I managed to whisper: "Fuck you."

He chuckled and kissed me. This kiss was long and gentle. Then he slid his tongue inside my mouth and my body started to react, because I've never even had a peck on the cheek before. Well, that was before Izaya…

His tongue moved swiftly around mine. I let out a moan and we were both surprised at that. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt so good.

His mouth parted from mine and he smiled at me.

"Are you enjoying me that much? You probably don't have much experience, do you?" Izaya asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him long and hard. Izaya's eyes slowly closed. He was as surprised as I was, because I can move again.

I could just push him away, but I didn't.

We kissed for a long while without breaking apart. He started to rub his body against my lower half. "Izaya…" I moaned in his mouth. He started to quicken the pace and we were both moaning and sighing in each other's mouth.

"Ahem. Sorry for interrupting you two. Izaya, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be at work! I looked everywhere for you!"

"Like I care, Namie. What a nice surprise. You disturbed us. You owe me big time." Izaya said glaring at her.

We were both breathing hard. He bent down and kissed me one last time and I tugged at his hair, making him moan in the kiss.

"Clock is ticking." Namie said.

Izaya took his tongue out and mine followed. He smiled and sucked at my tongue.

He stood and blew me a kiss.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Namie asked annoyed.

The both of them walked off, but I could still hear them.

"Don't you think he's so cute? I couldn't keep it in anymore!" Izaya replied, smiling like an idiot.

"So you pounced on him? He's going to kill you, you know."

"Pfft. He won't try to kill me anymore."

Is he challenging me?

"Oh yeah?" Namie asked.

"Because I won't try to kill him either. Switch the l's in 'kill' with s's, then yes. I'd love to do that again." He turned and winked at me, making me blush bright red.

I sat up straight, pain shooting through my whole arm. It didn't hurt earlier.

Well…

I did have a distraction.

_**What do you think? Please review! Don't be shy! I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**\- Drarrypeoples**_


	2. The meaning of hate

_**Thanks for your reviews! **__** I appreciate it. Here you go, a Second Chapter! Enjoy (^,^)**_

_**Shizuo's POV**_

Sigh. I couldn't sleep last night. What the hell is wrong with him? Out of the blue he does something like that. Complete lunacy and totally incomprehensible!

"He's such an idiot."

Feet shuffled in my room, where I _thought_ I was alone. The person tapped his heel as if waiting for a reaction.

I didn't need to think twice to know who it was.

"What do you want, flea?" I didn't even think of hiding my irritation.

"I'd ask you how you knew, but I already know that you know _everything_, Shizuo." Izaya stated matter-of-factly.

Except for this idiot's reason for yesterday that is.

"If I were to know _everything_, Izaya, would that make you nervous?" I looked him dead in the eye.

I can't see his expression, the darkness of the early sky made it hard.

He came closer and bent down so he was an inch from my face. "You wished you knew what I was thinking right now, weren't you?"

"I really hate you."

Silence.

He moved backwards and walked slowly to the left.

"Do you know what 'hate' means? I hardly think that even you, Shizuo, would know how to _truly_ hate someone."

What should I say to that?

I looked down, trying to figure out what to say. He's like a puzzle with missing pieces. Such a question is completely self-explanatory.

Hate is…

"Ngn!"

I layed uncomfortably sprawled on the ground when Izaya jumped in the kiss. Fuck, for a thin guy he's pretty heavy. His tongue moved quickly and passionately. He is so good that I think that I'm…ngn…done for. I searched for grip above me and got hold of his neck. My fingers slid to his chin and I kissed him back vigorously.

We kissed and I felt hot. What was wrong with me? My lower part is throbbing.

Izaya moaned in the kiss and he parted, sitting up straight. The light coming from the window made Izaya look like an angel.

"Pfft." That thought made me snicker.

Izaya is no angel. He's quite the opposite, he's a little devi-

"Aah!" Izaya managed to rid me of my pants and was now gripping on me for dear life.

My face cringed in pain and my back arched at the action.

"Even Shizuo can make such a face…" He leaned closer to me, still gripping my member. "I love this expression the most, above all the others. Even more than your hateful expression. Promise me that no one else gets to see it or be the cause of it, except me." He whispered in a lustful voice.

He started to stroke my member and I moaned in sync. He smiled at me, breathing loudly too. I groped at the bulge in his pants and starting rubbing it.

He flinched and threw his head back with no emotion other than the pain he was experiencing. There were tears in his eyes and it made me even harder.

Ugh. I'm a sadist?

No. I'm just excited, seeing _my_ Izaya wearing such an erotic expression.

I brought him down by gently pulling at his neck.

We both moaned in each other's ears. I unzipped his pants, freeing him from the tension. He let out a heavy groan. I could've sworn he almost came.

I supported myself on my elbow and leaned a bit up, whispering "Izaya…"


	3. The Leftovers

_**SO Sorry, guys! I've edited so long ago that I can't add to "Hindrance" anymore! Here's the continuation **____** Please enjoy!**_

"Izaya…" I nipped his earlobe and he moaned.

As he struggled to gain composure, he half-heartedly stroked my member and I decided to punish him oh-so-slightly.

I loosened my grip on him, gently grazing his head with my fingers and he moaned even louder than before.

"Sh-Shizu-cha…" His eyes were shut tightly as he muttered my name.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I ask teasingly low.

_Damn, so am I!_

_I want him! I want his ass…WHAT?! I can have any woman I want, but why…Why?_

_Agh, Fuck it!_

I pulled him down roughly and kissed the lights out of him. As he looked at me I felt like cumming, because of that erotic face he's giving me.

I took his hand off my member and I pumped us both, against each other.

Tears were dripping from Izaya's face and I forced myself to look away, in fear of cumming before him.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! Aah!"

Before I knew it my hands were soaked in precum, still moving quickly over and over, making us both go insane.

I was about to cum, not from my hand, but from his penis gliding and sliding against mine.

This moment would probably never come again…I have to savour it. I have to stop with the foreplay and start really doing it-

"Ah! Ah!" He's close.

I let go of our members and I was disappointed at the climax I missed out on, when Izaya suddenly took over with his own hand.

He quickened the pace and I felt myself becoming undone. Before my ears shut in total ecstasy, I heard him screaming my name.

After we climaxed he slumped on top of my exhausted body and breathed loudly in my ear.

"I-Izaya?"

He pushed himself up slightly and I saw the tears starting to dry up. I unconsciously lifted my hand and rested it on his cheek, shocking Izaya a bit.

His expression softened and he put his hand on mine and closed his eyes, smiling.

My heart almost stopped. I've never seen this side of him.

Ring-Ring.

Izaya broke out of his trance, climbed off and answered his phone. He didn't look at me while put his clothes on or eating some of my left-overs. He only glanced at me before leaving and said,

"Goodbye, Shizu-chan. We'll do this more often." He said, smirking.

I smiled as he closed the door.


	4. The Experiment

_**Heya, guys! Another chapter especially for you!(*^*)**_

"Tch. He's such a dicktease." I smiled, while sitting on a park bench.

I can't get rid of the image of Izaya melting in total ecstasy. His face torn by pleasure, tears streaming down his face and him panting my name…it's so arousing.

I shook my head and stared at the horizon in front of me, still seeing nothing but him.

"Do you know how long I've been sitting here?" I almost jumped to the sudden sound of his voice. I glared at him with my usual scowl, but then I realised that there was something different about him. I ogled him up and down.

Was he always this beautiful?

"S-Shizu-chan, stop staring." Izaya said with a slight blush. In that moment I thought nothing could be cuter. I smiled at him and he frowned, probably shocked that I'd smile and that made me smile more.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy." Izaya said, like his usual self.

I snapped.

"It's your fault for being like _that_." I said loudly, almost saying the unlikeliest word to come out of my mouth: cute.

He looked confused. "Like what, bastard?" My eyes widened. Bastard? After everything, he still goes on like that?

I turned my face and sulked. What a dumbass. I'm never going to smile again. That was the worst few seconds of my life. Okay, maybe I'm in denial.

"Aww, Shizu-chan, are you pouting?" He crept on the bench on his knees to get closer to me. As I turned to answer, our faces were so close and both of us stared into each other's eyes. Without even worrying about what the pitiful humans would think, I turned to him more so I could kiss him.

He wasn't surprised or disgusted and he moved closer to me. His body moved into the kiss and I swear that movement was catlike and really cute.

My tongue entered his mouth and he slowly closed his eyes. He sits up straight and slides his arms around my neck, towering over me and he presses me more and more and, I swear, I almost fell off the bench.

He wasn't like this before!

"Where do you think he went, Celty?" Shinra came running around the corner of the fence to find Izaya clinging to me and drowning me in passion.

"Celty, I think I found him." He said slowly. Izaya broke the kiss and looked at them. Then, he kissed me again as if nothing happened.

I didn't want to stop him, because, shit, he's great at this.

"Ah, Shizuo…I'm sorry." Shinra bowed and I pushed Izaya slightly back to look at him, questioningly. "I was doing an experiment on Izaya and uh…well, that's why he's…" He started and Celty continued, "…horny."

A surprised expression stuck to my face. This whole time? From the beginning, it was just that experiment?

Izaya kept wanting to jump on me, but I held him back with one arm. "When did you do the experiment?" I asked. "Mreow, Please do me, Shi-zu-chan." Izaya said seductively, hanging on my arm.

I looked at him surprised and Shinra and Celty looked uncomfortable. "This morning actually. The results came faster than I expected."

I sighed of relief. So this was the only time he was horny without thinking rationally. I gave them a nod of thanks and one of greeting before picking Izaya up and walking past them. I like the usual him and the way he is now.

He's so cute. His arms were over my shoulders and he suddenly sucked on my neck, before whispering, "Are we doing it standing up?" As I reached my home, I slammed him against my door and kissed the hell out of him.

"Nnn…So aggressive!" Izaya screamed with a higher pitch than usual clinging to his voice. His arms went down my chest and in one movement he ripped my shirt off letting the buttons fly all over the foyer. His hands were all over my upper body as if to memorise every nook and cranny on my body. With every touch of him, I can feel him getting needier and he starts pulling me towards him.

All of this happens, of course, without breaking the kiss. His tongue is twisting hungrily around mine and I finally snapped. I can't take this anymore!

I grabbed his ass and grinded our erections against each other, earning a loud moan from Izaya. He looks at me, an expression that shows how far gone he already is. He wants it too. Izaya wants it too.

"Hah…" I sighed in between kisses and thought to myself that just a few days ago I thought about killing this damn flea, I never would've imagined that we'd do this.

Izaya kissed me longingly and I grabbed his shirt off, breaking the kiss. He suddenly went down, for reasons I couldn't fathom until he pulled my zipper down. He ripped a hole in my briefs and I was furious for a second, but I forgave him, because what was to come would be very satisfying.

He licked the tip first and then took me whole. I thought I was going to die, I've never felt anything like this.

"Ah…" I groaned and he licked the side of my erection, cocking his head to smile at me. Fuck, that's so sexy. I ripped both my pants and briefs off. As soon as he put me in his mouth once again, I rocked my hips forward, thrusting in and out. A few rocks of my hips later, I grabbed his hair to quicken the pace. Suddenly Izaya grabbed my hand, freeing him from my hold and released my throbbing erection.

Fuck, it hurts. I'm itching for some pleasing. Izaya stood, pants already gone and erection dripping of precum. He bent over the back of the couch, holding his ass, showing me his puckered asshole.

"Shizu-chan, I want you deep inside me." His voice trembled.

I walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready for me? I'm not small, you know."

"I don't care! Fuck me already!" I smirked and glided my erection between his cheeks over his asshole. He whimpered and I stretched him open before putting my member inside him. His knuckles were white from grabbing the couch too hard.

First I was slow, but as his tightening hole squeezed me so hard, I felt the need to go faster…and faster…and faster. I couldn't see or hear anything anymore. Everything went black and the beating of my heart was louder than my grunts or his mewls and moans.

He shouted my name and I gave one last rock with my hips, digging into his waist with my nails and came inside him. He turned slightly toward me and gave me a weak smile, before passing out. Was it too exciting for him? I chuckled and pulled my member out of his hot, cum-filled ass.

I put him in the bath and washed him. It was tricky to get the cum out of him, but I managed. Izaya moaned as I did that and I smiled at him.

"So cute." I said as I kissed his forehead. I clothed him with one of my big T-shirts that covered him up until a bit below his butt. Even cuter! I placed him on my bed and snuggled against him, his head just below mine.

He better remember this tomorrow.

Do I plan on sleeping the whole day while other people are working the day away? Fuck, yes. I plan on staying with this guy 'till the end.

_**So, guys! Should I end with this or should I write some more? **_

_**~Drarrypeoples **_


End file.
